bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cyberweasel89
Umi It says Umi is in the 4th Division and 5th Division, which one is it? Blackemo1 12:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Uncreative I don't mean to sound like a ass. It kind of says that it resembles Inuyasha's sword. I don't if it's just me, but could that have some kind of influence on the blade? But that's just me. --Hinote Uchina 21:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It's just that when I said it resembles Inuyasha's blade, I kinda meant that it would a influence on it, like it's attacks and such. --Hinote Uchina 04:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) AWESOME KIDO! Man, Cyber-senpai, i have to give you your props, those Kido you made were awesome! You dont mind if i put those in the Naruto Fanon's Kido page, do you? --Seireitou 06:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I love Umi-kun I saw the improvements on Umi's page, she is an awesome character and its funny that she fears alot of people. I think are characters are comming together and I'm creating Ursa's page. Blackemo1 12:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Thank you Thanks alot, btw I made two of the characters from the 5th Divison unique from all other charcters of the series. Zukia is bisexual and Ren Yamatoro is gay lol. Hows that for a twist? Blackemo1 15:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Cool My friend next to me named Casey is a yaoi fan. Any suggestions for my articles? Oh and im making the 5th seat for our division too. Blackemo1 15:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry ^_^' --Seireitou 05:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Well im sorry to say the site that I go see but I see the stuuf that User:Seireitou and one of that was Hentai so I ask! If you have problems with my oppegnious please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 05:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Well ok im sorry. Young Piece 14:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Young Piece 21:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Zukia Tojiro Can you check out my Zukia Tojiro page and give me your opinion? Blackemo1 15:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Today's News Check out the Today's News Page Blackemo1 15:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Comment please please!!! I know I bug you alot but please comment on the changes made to the 5th Division members like Zukia, Ursa, Ren and the others. Your comments from yesterday were great and thanks for the constructive criticism. But yea comment on them especially Ren Yamatoro because i worked really hard on the idea for his Zanpakutō. Blackemo1 21:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Unsure if You saw... But, for Zets I had no idea there were multiple Soul Reaping societies. ._. So, what, do I make up whatever Europe's Soul Society is or do I say she died in Japan or... what? *is new to Bleach, really, has only played a few of the video games, so help would be appreciated*... --Mewshuji 04:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Better now? Did I fix her good? .w. --Mewshuji 00:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Actually... There can be a double zanpakutou,however only one person in the entire bleach universe has shown having one and that is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku his zanpakutou in its sealed state is 2 swords. Dr.Ayzen 00:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Also... There is only one soul society there is no such thing as an american soul society or a european one,theres only the soul society,that would be like saying there is a japanese heaven and an american heaven Dr.Ayzen 00:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry That is a very very very interesting point you have there.It is very highly possible that it could be true,pretty unique idea.Sorry for talkign without doing my research first -_-' Dr.Ayzen 01:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Haseo Okay the speed of light thing i forgot to erase so i know about that msitake i did not know about beign faster than ichigo's bankai so ill change that.And the swords ability is that it can cut through anything by using spiritual pressure for example if he where to fight agains Nnoitra who ahs the strongest skin in the series he would have to exert as much energy into his sword as Much as Nnoitras has energy meaning he would be exausted and out of energy after using it for one cut so is it still considered goddmodding??? Dr.Ayzen 01:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Its Okay Its okay i noticed i did not explain specifically so i undertsand how you could ahve come to that conclusion.And Also thank you that means alot. ^^ By the way im a really big fan of your work...i mean you made the strongest zanpakutou ever Ecchihentai lol. Dr.Ayzen 19:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome Who doesnt have an inner perv lol.Kon would be perfect for ecchihentai imagine the possibilities lol and ichigo must look so awesome.So your making a 14th division in your story thats interesting,im really looking forward to reading it and i also love blackemo's 5th division he made it different which is good.By the way ive been wondering is there a fanon espada list here cause in my haseo's story (which happens 3 months after aizen's defeat) there are new espada and i wanted to know if there is a list or if i can pick my espadas positions myself??? Dr.Ayzen 01:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds really interesting and im a nemu uryu fan as well,im interested to see what tatsuki could do as well as ganju,although i think that might be alittle bit too much out of character for mayuri he would be so awesome if he was nice lol,exactly how many years after aizen does it happen??? Dr.Ayzen 20:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ichiro Check out Ichiro and tell me what you think.... though I think he sucks and I might delete him. Blackemo1 20:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) New Arc I'm starting a new arc called the Second Comming of Aizen Arc (Aizen isn't comming back from the dead). Aizen had an apprentice and now Zukia Tojiro along with two other captains need to venture into Hueco Mundo with him. I'm going to need people to develop some Espada along with some ideas for character who will participate in this arc so msg me. Blackemo1 16:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Favor Do You know how to say pumpking king is japanese???? Dr.Ayzen 13:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hi! How do u make those little-people pictures? ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 11:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Look look at all the recent changes i made Blackemo1 16:13, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Eternal Thanks Awesome pumpkin and squash are said the same way thats pretty cool japanese is so weird.Where do you check how to say stuff in japanese cause i need a few more translations and i dont wanna bother you everytime i need one???? Dr.Ayzen 19:34, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Wow i cant thank you enough this makes my life a million times more easier.And i also saw wat you meant by multiple meanings which i checked.Seriously thank.So let me see if i got it right the japanese way to say scorpion king would be "Koukuousasori" Dr.Ayzen 20:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Zukia Zukia's page has been updated! Also yea the leuitenants can come along. Blackemo1 20:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Before we start the arc I have been going through the Captain pages and making sure all the characters have some depth to them comment on people like Hide, Zukia, and michio plz. Also I hope Michio will be a good asset to the site due to his strange Shikai release and his other quirky skills. Oh and good job on th zanpukto I might need some names translated like I need a name for Ichio sword; it has to do with angels so let me know if you come up with anything. Blackemo1 15:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Check Out my first attempt at captain class plzz and tell me if its okay Kisei Sabaku. Dr.Ayzen 18:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Umi We need an avatar from the gaia avatar creator Blackemo1 15:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Its too bad about the Umi pic cus if you look on the 5th Division page you can see a nice lil image I made and it's weird not having Umi in it but oh well. Blackemo1 15:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Zero Divison Recruitment Arc and Second Comming of Aizen Arc You need to add those sections to the captains you made Blackemo1 15:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I beleive Toshiro Hitsugaya should remain as captain of the 10th squad.Why? because he is by far the weakest captain,weak enough to ahve his bankai's shield shattered by the 3rd espadas Unreleased zanpakutou and weak enough to have to release his limiter just to beat a lowly numero.So theres no way someone as weak as him could be promoted to the 0 division you could just make hitsugaya older now meaning he should have a perfected and mature bankai,what do you think??? Dr.Ayzen 03:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry lol Blackemo1 16:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) sorry But i just wanted you opinion on that since your like the sage of fanon (Lol) now on a more serious note Hitsugayas gonna be the 10th captain but hes older now and has better control of his bankai,so should i just post the redirect link thing to he Canon wikia or make an Older Hitsugaya page???? Dr.Ayzen 14:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Idk someone did that stuff for me lol. Blackemo1 15:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Editing Hey Cyber, I think I know how to help you. Describe the look of your page when you go to edit something. If it's anything like the wiki's I run, then I can help. Ten Tailed Fox 17:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC)